Snow White and Rose Red
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: Based on one of my fave Grimm brothers fairy tales with Maron and Fin as the stars. Also there are a couple cameos by Duo and Wu-chan fromGW. This one's kinda kawaii, let me know what you think.


Whoo-hoo a KKJ fic!!!!

Snow White and Rose Red

A Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne Faery Tale

By Sakura

Mukashi, mukashi there was once an old lady with two daughters who lived on the edge of a great forest.

Fin was the eldest and had skin as white as the white roses that grew outside their cottage and was nicknamed Snow White. She was also the more quiet of the two daughters as she usually preferred to stay at home and help her widowed mother.

The younger sister, Maron had lips as red as the roses growing in their backyard garden and was given the nickname of Rose Red. She was rambunctious and often insisted on running wild in the forest. But she too helped their mother, doing most of the outdoor chores.

One particularly cold winter night as the women were huddled by the fireplace, knitting and sewing while their mother read to them their favorite story of Jeanne d'Arc, there came a knock at the door.

"Snow White, go and open the door dear. It must be some poor soul in search of shelter," the old woman said pausing in her reading.

The green haired girl obeyed and unlocked the door. As she opened it, Snow White let out a scream. To their surprise, a black bear stood in the doorway. The girls ran into a corner in fear of their lives.

"I mean you no harm ladies. I only wish to warm myself by your fire," the bear said in his best convincing manner.

"It's all right, girls. This bear won't harm us," their mother said moving aside to let him in. Rose Red eyed the bear as she shakily bolted the door.

Once they saw that the bear had spoke the truth and recovered their shock from hearing him speak, the girls began to brush the snow off his fur and found it to be soft as down. With that done, they began to stroke him some more and play with him.

The bear bore their play without complaint until Rose Red's horseplay got a bit too harsh. "Rose Red would you beat your husband so?" he asked. The auburn haired girl quickly stopped and began to blush.

The bear stayed with them all through the winter spending the days with Rose Red and the nights with her sister. Then spring showed itself in the telltale signs of thawing snow and crocuses popping up from their winter sleep. "Sweet Rose Red, dearest Snow White, I must leave you now until the next winter," the bear said, reluctant to leave his new found family.

"But why?" Rose Red asked, saddened to see her playmate go.

"I must go guard my treasure from those greedy goblins. During the winter the ground is too hard for them to break through. However in the spring, they come up from their underground homes in search of whatever treasures they can find. Once they do, you can very well kiss your treasure goodbye," he explained.

"How terrible!" Snow White cried.

"Why don't you bring it here?" Rose Red suggested. "No goblin would dare steal from us!" She then went into an impromptu battle stance and laughed. "OHOHOHOHOHO!"

Snow White sweatdropped.

The bear grimaced until the girl stopped laughing then spoke, "I appreciate your kind help, Rose Red, but I am afraid that it wouldn't matter where the treasure is kept. Besides I do not wish to involve you in anything that may cause either of you harm. Goblins are ruthless and unscrupulous creatures. Farewell my dear ones, I shall return come winter."

With that the bear left to guard his treasure. As he left, piece of his fur was torn on the doorjamb and Snow White could swear she had seen what he looked like gold shinning beneath. Within minutes the bear was completely out of sight.

About a month later, the old woman sent the girls to the forest for some firewood. As they walked along the paths, they came upon what seemed to be a child hopping up and down on a great felled tree. As they approached, they could see that it was actually a goblin in the form of a young man their age who had gotten his long braid caught in a crack of the tree.

"What's that you're doing there, 'nii-san?" Rose Red asked.

"What's it look like ya dummy?! I've got my braid stuck and you wanna know what I'm doin'?! What a bunch of baka your kind is!"

Rose Red fumed, but her sister felt sorry for the goblin and calmed her down somewhat. "Let's help him," she said.

Reluctantly, Rose Red agreed and joined her sister in yanking at the goblin's chestnut colored braid, but it was no use, the tree refused to let go. "I'll go get help," Rose Red said, refusing to stay any longer and listen to the goblin's uncouth language. "You don't have to," said Snow White pulling out a pair of scissors. The auburn haired girl stared at her and sweatdropped. The green haired girl blushed. "Well you'll never know," she said.

Snow White then promptly cut the goblin free of the tree. Instead of thanking them, he gave the girls a look that would've killed them if looks were deadly weapons. "My braid! My beautiful braid! You stupid brats! How could you do this to me?! I hope you go to Hell!" With that he grabbed a sack of gold he had dropped earlier then ran off in a huff, fussing over his braid and muttering to himself.

A few days later, the girls were sent to do some fishing. As they neared Rose Red's favorite fishing spot, they saw what looked like a child jumping around dangerously close to the river's edge. When they got to the spot they recognized the goblin from before.

"Ano… aren't you a bit close to the water?" Rose Red asked, wondering what he was up to now.

"No duh!" he spat. "You've got a real brain there babe. Can't ya see my braid's in that fish's mouth?!" And indeed a fish was desperately trying to swim off as the goblin pulled just as hard to keep from falling in.

Snow White still unable to see any creature suffer, quickly brought out her scissors and cut more of the braid off, freeing the goblin.

"Ack!" You horrible little b%@#^es! Wasn't once enough?! Do ya get off going around cutting other people's hair?! I wish Heero had squashed you with his Gundam!"

"Hey look you!" Rose Red began. But the goblin hastily grabbed his sack of pearls and ran off without even a look back, still complaining.

Some weeks after the river incident, Snow White and Rose Red was sent to the nearest town for a few sewing supplies and other various things necessary for a group of women living alone. As they were walking through a field along the way, they saw a giant man of metal land with a great thud and scoop up the goblin with its hand by his jacket.

Full of fear for the goblin, they ran to see what was going on. "Oi Wu-man! Lemme go!" The goblin cried, struggling.

"Not until you return those gems you unjustly took," the giant boomed.

The girls pulled and pulled at the goblin and he was soon free the giant's grip as well as short one black leather jacket. "Onna no baka!" the giant yelled before releasing the jacket and flying off.

The goblin ran to his jacket and cried indignantly. "What did I ever do to you?! Now you monsters have ruined my best and _only_ jacket!! Ningen no baka!" With that he grabbed a sack of gems and ran off.

Snow White and Rose Red shrugged, used to the goblin's nasty behavior and thought nothing of it the rest of the day. On the way home, they once more came upon the goblin who now had spread the gems before him and was gazing lovingly at them.

"What'r you looking at?!" he asked irritated when he noticed the girls staring at him. He then continued with calling them names until there came a loud roar.

All three turned and saw a large black bear standing between the goblin and a nearby cave, the goblin's home. Guessing the bear's intent, the goblin shook with fear as he took a step away from the jewels. "P-please d-don't eat me!" he begged. "Y-you can have all these pretty stones! I'm not that tasty! I'm all skin and bones!"

The bear growled menacingly as he took a step forward. "Eat them!" The goblin pointed at Rose Red and Snow White who trembled with fear as well. "Don't they look delish?" Rose Red then promptly screamed.

With one swipe of his giant paw, the bear knocked the goblin to the ground. Blood welled up on his red shirt from where he had been hit.

The girls began to run, but stopped when they heard: "Snow White, Rose Red have you forgotten your friend so soon?" The girls blushed and scolded themselves for forgetting their winter playmate so easily. They ran to hug him and watched in startlement as his fur came off wherever they held him. "Could you please help me get all this fur off?" he asked, "It's rather heavy."

Puzzled, they did as they were asked. As more and more of the fine hair came off, the girls could see that the bear they had played with all winter long and grown to love so much was actually a rather kawaii faery prince dressed in gold. His raven wings and hair shone with a light of their own.

"Oh thank you so much, dear ladies. I was under a wicked spell and I could only break it by spilling a goblin's blood." He took Snow White's hand and kissed it, bowing deeply. "Lovely Fin, would you give me the honor of being your husband?"

The green haired girl blushed as her sister stood gaping. "Yes," replied, shyly. "But I don't even know your name."

It was the prince's turn to blush. "Where were my manners? I am Prince Access Time of the faery realm and greatly honored, dearest Fin."

Not too long after that, Snow White and the prince were happily married and she was given a pair of wings of her own, a brilliant and dazzling white to complement his black. A few months later, Rose Red wound up marrying the prince's younger brother, Chiaki. This surprised everyone who knew them because the two had constantly fought whenever they were together.

However, they were indeed very much in love and thus lived happily ever after with Prince Access and her sister as well as their widowed mother who was brought along to live with them.

~Owari~

Duo: First I'm a fox. Again. And now this! What'd I do to deserve this? I thought ya loved me! ;_;

Sakura: Oh poor baby! I'm really sorry Duo-chan. I just couldn't control my mazoku blood. I promise I'll never turn you into anything or do anything to your hair unless you want me to. Don't hate me! Pretty please?! (gives him the dreaded Puppy Dog Eyes's)

Duo: Awwww man not the eyes again! OK, ok I forgive ya. Just don't do that again 'k?

Sakura: Anything for my drop dead gorgeous Shinigami.

Wufei: Onna!! Not in public please! Have you no morals?!

Sakura: (eg) I must have left them with the _VERY_ interesting piccies of Treize I found while cleaning your room.

Wufei: (runs off in search of Kleenex while trying to hide the blush)

Duo: Never knew he could run so fast. ^_^

Quatre: Wasn't that rather low, Sakura-san?

Sakura: Maybe. But he needs to learn to but out of people's business. Ne Hee-chan?

Heero: Hn. (continues to type on his laptop)

Access: Yahoo!!! I finally get to be with Fin!!!!! ^_^

Fin: Dream on you traitor!

Maron: At least you didn't get stuck with that hentai!

Chiaki: Look who's talking. Nice outfit you've got there Maron-chan.

Maron: eep!!!!! (dashes for a bathrobe or something)

Sakura: That's enough you two! Keep it up and I'll make _both _of you fall in love with Noin. Hmmm… now there's a thought MaronXNoinXChiaki.

Both: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fin: (snickers)

Sakura: It's good to be the miko. (eg) Anyhoo, feedback is greatly appreciated. Onegai?!!!!!!!!!! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssseee? ;_;


End file.
